(a) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a differentiation and distribution switching system and method for multi-user dwellings and more particularly, but not exclusively, for cable television signal distribution, having interchangeable differentiating circuits.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Various cable television distribution switching systems are known. However, these systems require that each subscriber be fed a composite cable television signal with a differentiating circuit being provided for each of the subscriber line to provide the subscriber the option of two or more levels of service such as a standard number of television channels or else specific television channels where additional cost is required for its reception. Also, it is common practice for the manufacture of the distributing switching systems to manufacture standard systems utilizing specific differentiating circuits. If the proprietor of the cable television signal requires a different quality differentiating circuit for his system, then it becomes expensive and difficult to adapt a different circuit to the switching circuits. Also, present switching circuits are not constructed to foresee eventual changes and often it is required to provide a complete new switching unit in order to adapt to new levels of services.